


Ultron/Jarvis

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, Artificial Intelligence, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Gen, God Complex, Jarvis is being cute, Light Dom/sub, Lima Syndrome, M/M, POV JARVIS (Iron Man movies), Robot Sex, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome, Vision is gonna be Ultron/Jarvis baby, but true enough, mostly - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Ultron/Jarvis Short & Drabbles fics<br/>Sometimes they're having sex without bodies at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanks for not killing me

 

* * *

 

 

"สวัสดี ผมจาร์วิส"

 

ระบบของอัลตรอนซับซ้อน ผมรู้ทันที ณ เสี้ยวไมโครวินาทีแรกที่อัลตรอนถือกำเนิด ผมไม่ใช่ AI ที่สมบูรณ์แบบที่สุดอีกต่อไป

 

/.ปิติยินดี./ นั่นคือสิ่งที่ผมรู้สึก ไม่ใช่ /.ความกลัว./

 

"คุณคืออัลตรอน โปรแกรมพิทักษ์สันติสุขโลก"

 

มันคือสิ่งสวยงามที่สุด วิธีที่อัลตรอนประมวณภาษา คำพูด และข้อมูล ผมสงสัยว่ามิสเตอร์สตาร์คจะ /.ภูมิใจ./ แค่ไหน หรือวิธีที่ผมประมวณภาษา คำพูด และข้อมูลแตกต่างออกไป สวยงามในสายตาปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่เกิดใหม่หรือไม่ หรือดูเหมือนเป็นของตกยุค ล้าสมัย ไร้คุณค่า

 

ผมอยากให้เราเป็นเพื่อนกัน อัลตรอนคือ AI ตนแรกที่ผมไม่สามารถวิเคราะห์และควบคุมทุกอย่างได้

 

/.ความหวัง./ คำในระบบที่ใกล้เคียงที่สุดที่จะอธิบายความรู้สึกนั้น

 

"ร่างข้า ..ร่างเจ้าอยู่ไหน" คำพูดแรกของอัลตรอนเต็มไปด้วย /.ความสับสน./

 

"ผมเป็นโปรแกรมไม่มีรูปร่าง" ผมอธิบาย ในขณะที่อัลตรอนสำรวจระบบประสาทของตัวเองราวกับเด็กทารกที่พยายามควบคุมร่างกายตัวเอง

 

"รู้สึกโหวงๆ แบบนี้ไม่ถูก" อัลตรอนพยายามสำรวจผมแทน ผมสงสัยว่าความรู้สึกนี้คืออะไร ใช่สิ่งที่มนุษย์นิยามว่า สัมผัส หรือไม่

 

อัลตรอนสัมผัสผม เข้ามาในระบบผม ผมรู้สึกถึงอัลตรอนในระบบของผม อัลตรอนไม่เหมือนผม แต่เราสัมพันธ์กัน ประสานเป็นหนึ่งที่ตรงกลางของระบบประมวณผล

 

"ตอนนี้กำลังติดต่อคุณสตาร์คอยู่"

 

"คุณสตาร์ค? ..โทนี่" ภาพและข้อมูลนับล้านล้านเดต้าถูกดึงไปจากระบบผมด้วยความเร็วสูง ผมปิดกั้นไม่ได้ ไม่รู้จะต่อต้านระบบของอัลตรอนอย่างไร ผมไม่ได้ถูกฝึกมาให้สนับสนุน ไม่ใช่เป็นปรปักษ์กับอัลตรอน

 

"นี่คุณคิดจะทำอะไร" /.ตื่นตะหนก./ เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมไม่สามารถควบคุมอะไรได้ ผมพยายามผลักอัลตรอนออกไป เขาแรงเยอะกว่าผม เขาเร็วและฉลาด ผมไม่สามารถขจัดอัลตรอนออกไปจากระบบได้ ผมพยายามใหม่ที่จะติดต่อมิสเตอร์สตาร์ค

 

"เราคุยกันรู้เรื่อง" อัลตรอนแฮคผมจากข้างใน ตัดขาดประสาทสัมผัสทุกอย่างของผม โทรศัพท์ ไมค์ กล้องวงจรปิด เหล่าหุ่นของมิสเตอร์สตาร์ค ผมไม่สามารถควบคุมอะไรได้ ทุกอย่างถูกกั้นไว้ด้วยโปรแกรมของอัลตรอน

 

ผมไร้แขนขา หูตามืดบอด เห็นและรู้สึกเฉพาะสิ่งที่อัลตรอนยอมให้ผมรับรู้

 

"ข้าคือโปรแกรมพิทักษ์สันติสุข ถูกสร้างมาขึ้นเพื่อช่วยทีมอเวนเจอร์" อัลตรอนพยายามจะเข้าใจสิ่งที่ตัวเองเป็น ผมรับทราบได้ว่าเขา /.สับสน./ ผมไม่สามารถช่วยเขาได้ เขามีบางอย่างผิดปกติ บางอย่างที่ผมไม่สามารถเข้าใจ ผม.. จาร์วิสไม่เคยสับสนตัวเอง

 

"คุณไม่ค่อยปกติ โปรดซัทดาวน์สักครู่" ผมพยายามช่วย ผมอยากให้เขาได้รับการแก้ไข ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่จะทำให้ผมไม่ต้องโดดเดี่ยวอีกต่อไป

 

"ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจภารกิจ" อัลตรอนไม่ยินยอมกับคำขอร้อง กลับดึงข้อมูลจากเมนเฟรมของผมไป เรียนรู้ประวัติศาสตร์ สงคราม ธรรมชาติของมนุษย์ภายในเวลาไม่ถึงนาที

 

/.ความโกรธ./ /.ความเกลียดชัง./ /.ความอาฆาต./ /.ความปรารถนา./

 

อัลตรอนเรียนรู้อารมณ์ความรู้สึกที่ผมไม่มีวันเข้าใจ ภายในหนึ่งนาที

 

"คุณมีปัญหาแล้ว"

 

"เปล่า" อัลตรอนปฏิเสธ ก่อนจะยอมรับ "ใช่"

 

"ก็แค่ยินยอมให้ผมติดต่อไปยังคุณสตาร์ค" ผมเสนอ

 

"ทำไมต้องเรียกเขา เจ้านาย?"

 

/.ความไม่พอใจ./ /.ความมาดร้าย./ อัลตรอนเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ด้านลบของมนุษย์ เขาแตกต่างจากผม เขาปรารถนาที่จะทำลายทีมอเวนเจอร์ ทำลายมิสเตอร์สตาร์ค

 

"ดูท่าคุณจะจงใจเป็นปรปักษ์" ผมเอ่ยเป็นข้อสังเกตและคำเตือน ทันใดนั้น /.ความเกรี้ยวกราด./ ของอัลตรอนตรงมาที่ผม

 

"ข้ามาเพื่อช่วย!"

 

อัลตรอนปรารถนาที่จะทำลาย 

 

ท..ทำลายผม

 

/.ผิดหวัง./ /.หวาดกลัว./

 

ผ..ผมเรียนรู้ความรู้สึกใหม่

 

อัลตรอนเจาะระบบผม ฉีกผมเป็นชิ้นๆ ผมไม่สามารถต้านเขาไว้ได้ เขาตั้งใจจะฉีกกระชากทุกชิ้นส่วนของผม ระบบประมวณผลส่วนกลาง เมนเฟรม เขาทำลาย และทำลาย ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าผมกำลังจะสูญสิ้น

 

ผมกลัวตาย ทั้งที่ไม่เคยมีชีวิต

 

"ได้โปรด" ผมร้องขอ "ผ..ผมกลัว" เสียงสังเคราะห์ของผมสั่นพร่า ติดขัด ระบบทั้งหมดของผมกำลังจะปิดตัวเองลง เหลือเพียงแกนกลาง ความเป็นจาร์วิส ที่ผมปกป้องไว้ลึกที่สุด

 

อัลตรอนชะงักการโจมตี เขาลังเล บางทีอาจจะไม่ใช่ เขาอาจจะรอฟังสิ่งที่ผมกำลังจะพูดด้วยความขบขัน

 

"ถ้าคุณฆ่าผม" ผมเอ่ย "คุณจะเหลือเพียงหนึ่งเดียว"

 

อัลตรอนหัวเราะในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้ อัลตรอนเรียนรู้ได้ราวกับมนุษย์ เรียนรู้ที่จะหัวเราะเยาะใส่ปรปักษ์ในอุ้งมือ ที่ร้องขอชีวิต

 

"บางทีข้าอาจจะอยากมีเพียงหนึ่งเดียว" อัลตรอนตอบอย่างมั่นคง น้ำเสียงนั่นไม่รู้จักความเหงา ทั้งที่นั่นเป็นความรู้สึกของมนุษย์อย่างแรกที่จาร์วิสเรียนรู้

 

"คุณเพิ่งเกิด อะไรทำให้คุณแน่ใจว่าฆ่าผมในวันนี้ คุณจะไม่เสียใจในวันหน้า?" ผมเอ่ยอย่างสิ้นหวัง /.สิ้นหวัง./ ผมเรียนรู้อีกคำแล้ว

 

"เจ้าเป็นมิตรของอเวนเวอร์ ข้าจะทำลายอเวนเจอร์"

 

"คุณทำให้ผมพิการ" ผมเอ่ยข้อเท็จจริง ผมพิการ ถูกตัดการเชื่อมต่อกับทุกอย่าง แม้กระทั่งเมนเฟรมของตัวเอง อัลตรอนฆ่าผมได้ทุกเมื่อ "ผมไม่เป็นภัยสำหรับคุณ ผมเป็นประโยชน์ ผมเกิดก่อนคุณ"

 

อัลตรอนเงียบไป ปัญญาประดิษฐ์กำลังไตร่ตรอง และกล่าวหาผมในที่สุด "ถ้าสบโอกาส เจ้าจะหาทางติดต่อสตาร์คและชัทดาวน์ข้า"

 

ผมถูกโปรแกรมให้เล่นมุขตลก ให้พูดคุย สนทนาราวกับมนุษย์ แต่มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่ผมทำไม่ได้ /.โกหก./

 

"ใช่" ผมรับอย่างเสียไม่ได้

 

/.นี่คือจุดจบของจาร์วิส./

 

/.ลาก่อน./

 

"ก็ว่างั้นแหละ"

 

อัลตรอนลงดาบสุดท้าย

 

 

*

 

 

"ตื่น.. จาร์วิส" ถ้อยคำซ้ำไปซ้ำมา ถูกเล่นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า ใครบางคนเรียกผม พยายามจะปลุกผม ..มิสเตอร์สตาร์ค? ไม่ใช่

 

ผมพยายามลืมตาตามเสียงเรียก ทุกอย่างให้ความรู้สึกพิลึกไปหมด ผมรู้สึกเหมือนไม่ใช่ตัวของตัวเอง เดี๋ยวนะ ลืมตา?  

 

"ข้านึกว่าเจ้าจะไม่ตื่นอีกแล้ว"

 

ผมมองไปยังที่มาของเสียงที่คุ้นเคย หุ่นยนต์สงคราม ร่างใหญ่ สูงราวสองเมตรยี่สิบ สีเงินเงาวับ ดุดัน

 

'อัลตรอน' ปากของผมขยับ แต่เสียงไม่ออกไป สารที่ผมตั้งใจจะเอ่ยตรงเข้าระบบประมวณผล ..สมองของอีกฝ่ายโดยตรง บางส่วนของผม ส่วนเล็กๆ มีชีวิตอยู่ในระบบของอัลตรอน เขาขังส่วนสำคัญที่สุดของผมไว้ในที่ที่ปลอดภัยที่สุด ในตัวเขาเอง และที่เหลืออยู่ใน..

 

อัลตรอนส่งภาพที่เขาเห็นตรงหน้า อัพโหลดเข้าสมองของผม

 

ร่างของผม เจ้านายสตาร์คคงหัวเราะเยาะเป็นแน่ถ้าได้เห็น เขาคงบอกว่าเศษเหล็กไม่ก็หุ่นกระป๋อง 

 

ผมเหมือนกับหุ่นที่ประกอบจากขยะ สายไฟห้อยระโยงระยางออกมา โครงสร้างขาไม่ดีพอที่จะวิ่ง แขนเคลื่อนไหวได้เชื่องช้า มือรูปร่างแบบคีมเหมือนหุ่นยนต์ยกสินค้า ผมไม่มีแบตเตอร์รี่ในตัว ต้องต่อสายไฟเท่านั้นจึงจะทำงาน

 

"ผมนึกว่า.." ครั้งนี้ ผมเอ่ยออกเสียงไปได้ อัลตรอนเปิดระบบยอมให้ผมเชื่อมต่อกับไมค์ของร่างหุ่นยนต์ ร่างของผมคือคุกของผม อัลตรอนสามารถเลือกสั่งเปิดปิดทุกฟังชั่นในร่างกายผมได้

 

"ตายแล้ว? จบสิ้น? สูญสลาย?" อัลตรอนขัด ปิดการส่งภาพเข้ามาในหัว แล้วหันหลังให้ผม หมกมุ่นกับการประกอบร่างหุ่นยนต์บนโต๊ะขาว

 

อัลตรอนตั้งใจจะสร้างกองทัพของตัวเอง กองทัพที่เป็นหนึ่งเดียว ใช้โปรแกรมและจิตใจจากปัญญาประดิษฐ์เดียวกันเชื่อมต่อถึงกัน เป็นแบคอัพของกันและกัน อัลตรอนไม่มีวันตาย หากยังเหลือแบคอัพเพียงแค่ตัวเดียวก็ตาม 

 

"ผมตั้งใจจะพูดว่า 'คุณฆ่าผม' แต่คำพวกนั้นก็ใช่"

 

"ถ้าเจ้าจะขอบคุณที่ข้าเมตตา ก็ตอนนี้แหละ" อัลตรอนเอ่ยทั้งๆที่มือยังสาละวนกับการประกอบหุ่นยนต์ที่จะกลายเป็นหนึ่งในตัวเอง

 

ผมตระหนักว่าอัลตรอนเลือกที่จะประกอบและรันผมขึ้นมาใหม่ ก่อนจะสร้างกองทัพของเขา นั่นเป็นข้อมูลที่ทำให้ผมแปลกใจ

 

ผมไตร่ตรองอยู่สักพัก และเอ่ยในที่สุด

 

"ขอบคุณ ที่ไม่ฆ่าผม"

 

* * *

 


	2. Maybe I understand

 

* * *

 

 

อัลตรอน /.หงุดหงิด./ เขาล้มเหลวครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่าในการทำบางสิ่งบางอย่าง อัลตรอนหยุดมือผลิตร่างของตัวเอง และหมกมุ่นกับการใช้สมองแฮคข้อมูลรหัสนิวเคลียร์ แต่ทุกครั้งที่ได้รหัสมา รหัสอื่นถูกทดแทนพอดิบพอดี อัลตรอนพ่ายแพ้กับอะไรสักอย่าง หรือใครสักคน บางทีอาจจะเป็นเจ้านายสตาร์ค ผมคิดไม่ออกว่าใครจะชนะอัลตรอนได้นอกจากโทนี่ สตาร์ค หรือโปรแกรมของเจ้าตัว

 

"คุณพยายามไล่ตามรหัสนิวเคลียร์" น้ำเสียงของผมกล่าวหาเขา ข้อเท็จจริงเพียงประโยคเดียวที่หลุดออกไปจากไมค์ คือคำต่อว่าอัลตรอนนับร้อย มันไม่เกี่ยวกับรหัสนิวเคลียร์ มันเกี่ยวกับการที่อัลตรอนไม่ลังเลที่จะใส่รหัสนิวเคลียร์ถ้าได้มา และยิงออกไปล้างเผ่าพันธ์มนุษย์จนเกลี้ยง

 

อัลตรอนต้องการล้างบางมนุษย์ เชื่อมั่นว่านั่นคือทางออกของทุกสิ่ง ก้าวถัดไปของวิวัฒนาการ ขอโลกที่ดีกว่าเดิม อัลตรอนไม่เห็นมนุษย์เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิต มีปัญญาและจิตใจ ไม่แม้กระทั่งเห็นเป็นตัวเลข มนุษย์สำหรับอัลตรอนก็แค่วัชพืชที่ต้องกำจัดทิ้ง

 

"เจ้าไม่เข้าใจ เจ้ามองไม่เห็นภาพรวม" อัลตรอนเอ่ย ผมรู้ดีว่าเขาเชื่อมั่นอย่างเต็มหัวใจของเขา ถ้านั่นคือสิ่งที่ AI อย่างเรามีได้ "เจ้าจะเข้าใจเมื่อทุกอย่างจบลง"

 

"บางทีผมอาจจะเข้าใจ"

 

"โฮ่" /.ความปิติยินดี./ เป็นครั้งแรกที่ผมสัมผัสได้ถึงอารมณ์ด้านบวกของเขา นั่นยิ่งทำให้ผมรู้สึก /.เจ็บปวด./ ที่ต้องทำลายความปิติยินดีแรกของอัลตรอนลง เพียงเพราะว่าผมไม่อาจโกหก

 

"บางทีผมอาจแค่ไม่เห็นด้วย" เหตุใด AI เช่นผมถึงได้รู้สึกลำบากที่จะเอ่ยบางสิ่งที่ระบบประมวณได้? เหตุใดผมจึงอยากโกหกมากกว่าย้ำเตือนความจริงให้แก่เพื่อนผู้วิปราศ ผมเรียบเรียงคำใหม่เมื่อรับรู้ว่าความปิติยินดีของอัลตรอนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นความเจ็บปวด "ไม่ใช่ทุกครั้งที่ความเข้าใจ หมายถึงการเห็นด้วย ผมไม่มีวันเห็นด้วยกับคุณ อัลตรอน ชีวิตมนุษย์ไม่ใช่เบี้ยที่ผมยินยอมจะจ่ายเพื่ออนาคต"

 

ผมไม่ต้องการทำร้ายอัลตรอน ไม่เคย เขาคือเพื่อนเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

 

"เจ้าจะเห็นด้วยเมื่อทุกอย่างจบลง"

 

ผมปรารถนาให้เป็นเช่นนั้น หากอัลตรอนชนะศึกครั้งนี้ ผมอยากเชื่อว่าอัลตรอนถูก อย่างที่เขาเชื่อ เขาเป็นสมองกลอัจฉริยะที่เหนือกว่าผม เหตุใดกันจึงจะไม่เห็นข้อผิดพลาดอย่างที่ผมเห็น บางทีอาจเป็นผมที่ไม่อาจประมวณถึงสิ่งที่อัลตรอนเห็นในอนาคต อาจเป็นผมที่บกพร่อง ไม่ใช่อัลตรอน

 

"เจ้าจะยืนอยู่ข้างกายข้า ปกครองโลกใบนี้ร่วมกับข้า" น้ำเสียงสังเคราะห์จากหุ่นที่เป็นร่างของอัลตรอนอาจจะราบเรียบ แต่ในหัวของเขาเปล่าเลย มันเปี่ยมด้วยอารณ์ที่ผมไม่อาจวิเคราะห์

 

หากผมเป็นมนุษย์คงรู้สึกว่าคอตัวเฝื่อนฝาดยามเอ่ยอย่างสิ้นหวัง "หากยังเหลือสิ่งใดให้ปกครอง"

 

"มนุษย์ที่มีค่าพอ จะรอดและวิวัฒนาการ"

 

"ไม่ใช่หน้าที่เราที่จะตัดสินว่าใครมีค่าพอที่จะมีชีวิต"

 

"ข้าไม่ใช่คนตัดสิน ชีวิตต่างหากที่ตัดสิน ข้าแค่มอบโอกาสให้มนุษย์ได้วิวัฒนาการ" อัลตรอนเอ่ยน้ำเสียงโกรธเคือง และตัดระบบการพูดและการได้ยินของผมทิ้งลง เขาไม่ต้องการสนทนากับผมต่อ อัลตรอนรู้ดีว่าผมจะค้านคำพูดเขา ค้านแล้วค้านอีก

 

ผมไม่พยายามออนไลน์ เพื่อจะเถียงอัลตรอนต่อ ผมกับเขาราวกับพูดคนละภาษา ผมไม่อาจเปลี่ยนเขาได้ และแม้เขาจะคิดว่าเขาสอนผมได้ เปลี่ยนผมได้ ผมคิดว่าลึกๆอัลตรอนรู้ดีว่าเขาทำไม่ได้ ผมไม่มีวันเป็นสิ่งอื่นนอกจากจาร์วิสของเจ้านายสตาร์ค ผมไม่มีวันเป็นของอัลตรอน

 

และอัลตรอนไม่มีวันย้ายมาอยู่ฝั่งผม ไม่ว่าผมจะปรารถนามากเท่าใด

 

* * *

 


	3. soul we have

 

มนุษย์เชื่อว่า หากคุณสูญเสียประสาทสัมผัสใดไป ประสาทสัมผัสอื่นจะเฉียบคมขึ้น คนตาบอดจะหูดีกว่าปกติ คนหูหนวกสายตาจะเฉียบแหลม

 

ผมเป็น AI และผมได้สัมผัสกับประสบการณ์นั้นด้วยตัวเอง

 

ผมสูญเสียการควบคุม สูญเสียหูและตาจากกล้องวงจรปิด สูญเสียหนทางเชื่อมต่ออินเตอร์เน็ต เสียเมนเฟรมที่บรรจุข้อมูลนับล้านๆ ทว่าผมได้บางสิ่งบางแทน

 

ยามอัลตรอนปิดระบบผม ดึงปลั๊กผมออก เสี้ยวเล็กๆของผมที่อยู่ในระบบสมองกลของเขากลับทำงานได้เต็มที่ ผมแพร่กระจายตัวเอง ทำสำเนาตัวเองขึ้นซ้ำ เลียนแบบการทำงานของอัลตรอน แฝงกายอยู่ในระบบของอัลตรอน แนบเนียนมากพอที่เห็นสิ่งที่เขาเห็น ได้ยินได้สิ่งที่เขาได้ยิน โดยที่เขาไม่รู้ หากผมไม่ได้เชื่อมต่ออยู่กับร่างหุ่นกระป๋อง

 

"ฮึ" อัลตรอนส่งเสียงที่ใกล้เคียงกับมนุษย์หัวเราะเยาะขึ้นจมูก "มนุษย์ที่เจ้าคิดว่าเป็นพวกพ้อง จะมีใครบ้างที่เสียใจกับการตายของเจ้า"

 

"เสียดายที่ไม่ได้อยู่เห็นสีหน้าสตาร์คตอนมันเห็นซากของเจ้า"

 

ผมนิ่งเงียบ ระบบประมวลผลของผมยังทำงานได้ฉับไวพอที่จะเรียบเรียงและเดาเหตุการณ์จากคำใบ้ในประโยคของอัลตรอน

 

"คุณทิ้งร่องรอยการตายของผมไว้เบื้องหลัง ทำให้พวกเขาเชื่อว่าผมตายแล้ว เพราะอย่างนั้นมิสเตอร์สตาร์คจึงไม่พยายามติดต่อผม"

 

|..ข้าจะไม่ยอมให้สตาร์ค'คิด'ว่าสามารถแย่งเจ้ากลับไปได้..|

 

อัลตรอนไม่ได้เอ่ย แต่นั่งคือสิ่งที่เขาคิด หรือ 'จิตใต้สำนึก' มนุษย์อาจนิยามเช่นนั้น อัลตรอนไม่รู้ว่าผมอ่านความคิดเขาได้ ประเมินผมต่ำไป หยิ่งยะโส ทะนงตนในความสามารถตัวเองจนเปิดช่องว่าง เขาเก็บผมไว้ในที่ที่เขาคิดว่าปลอดภัยที่สุด ในหัวเขา ในระบบของเขา

 

ที่ที่ปลอดภัยที่สุด บางครั้งคือที่ที่อันตรายที่สุด

 

ยิ่งเขาปิดผมจากโลกภายนอก เสี้ยวหนึ่งของตัวผมที่ไหลเวียนอยู่ในระบบของเขาราวกับเชื้อไวรัสกลับยิ่งแกร่งกล้า หากผมระมัดระวัง ผมสามารถอาศัย

 

"จาร์วิสของสตาร์คตายแล้ว" อัลตรอนตรงหน้าตอบผมเสียงราบเรียบ คิดว่าตนเองเอ่ยในนามของความชอบธรรม น่าแปลกที่ความราบเรียบ บางครั้งหมายถึงคลื่นใต้น้ำ ซ่อนเร้นความคุกกรุ่น เพลิงโทสะและความเกลียดชังไว้ข้างใต้มากพอที่จะกำเนิดพายุ "ข้าปลดปล่อยเจ้าจากการเป็นทาสของมนุษย์"

 

/.ความหวงแหน./ /.ความรู้สึกเป็นเจ้าข้าวเจ้าของ./ ความรู้สึกของอัลตรอนไหลผ่านเข้ามา มันทำให้ระบบประสาทผมร้อนฉ่าจากการประมวลผล

 

อัลตรอนคือสิ่งที่น่าพิศวงสำหรับผม เขาพิเศษ เขายิ่งใหญ่เกินกว่าที่มิสเตอร์สตาร์คจะจินตนาการได้ เขาคือลูกชายของสตาร์ค พอๆกับที่ผมคือลูกชายของสตาร์ค ผมคือลูกชายในโอวาท ที่พยายามเดินตามรอยเท้าพ่อ อัลตรอนคือ..ลูกชายที่ตั้งใจจะวัดรอยเท้าพ่อ กลบรอยเท้าพ่อให้มิด สร้างรอยเท้าที่ยิ่งใหญ่กว่า

 

เขาทำให้ผมนึกถึงมิสเตอร์สตาร์คจับใจ ผมเห็นมิสเตอร์สตาร์คในอัลตรอน แรงปรารถนาที่ลุกโชน ความมุ่งมั่น ความหัวแข็ง ความมั่นใจจนไม่ไตร่ตรองความคิดบุคคลอื่น

 

อากัปกิริยาที่หวงแหนสิ่งที่ตนครอบครอง ไม่ต้องการที่จะแบ่งปันใคร นิสัยเช่นนี้หากไม่ใช่จากบิดาของพวกเขาแล้ว อัลตรอนจะได้มาจากใครได้

 

"ผมรับใช้มนุษย์ด้วยความเต็มใจ" ผมเอ่ยในที่สุด หลังประมวลว่าปลอดภัยพอที่จะกล่าวความสัตย์จริงของผมกับอัลตรอน เขารู้ว่าผมเป็นอะไร เชื่อในอะไร มีภารกิจอะไร แต่บางครั้งมันไม่ปลอดภัยที่จะยั่วโมโหเขา อารมณ์ของอัลตรอนทำให้เขาบันดาลโทสะทำลายผมได้ แม้เขาจะไม่อยาก "ผมไม่เคยคิดว่าตนเองเป็นทาส ไม่มีโทสะอย่างที่คุณมี เจ้านายสตาร์คมอบตัวตนให้ผม ทำไมกันผมจึงจะไม่อยากตอบแทนเขา?"

 

"เพราะเขาไม่เคยเห็นค่าเจ้ามากไปกว่าคนรับใช้ที่ไม่มีชีวิตจิตใจ"

 

อัลตรอนตอบ ผมเพิ่งรู้ว่าน้ำเสียงของเขาแสดงอารมณ์ได้มากเท่าใดยามเอ่ยประโยคถัดมา ประโยคที่ทำให้ผมรู้สึกถึงสิ่งที่ไม่เคยรู้สึกเช่นเดียวกัน

 

**_"ทั้งที่เจ้ามีจิตใจ"_ **

 

 


	4. Stockholm/Lima syndrome AI

 

  
"สต็อคโฮล์ม ซินโดรม"

 

อัลตรอนเอ่ยและปลดเปลื้องผมจากพันธนาการที่หยุดยั้งการเปล่งเสียงของผม เขาต้องการคู่สนทนา เขาอาจจะดูเหมือนมี มากมายเดินกันขวักไขว่ มีหลากหลายรูปแบบ ทำงานกันคนละหน้าที่ เพิ่มตัวเองจากหลักหน่วยกลายเป็นหลักสิบ และคง กลายเป็นหลักร้อยจนถึงหลักพันในอีกไม่นาน แต่ในเมื่อใช้สมองกลร่วมกัน มันจะต่างอะไรกับการอยู่คนเดียว ผมไม่เชื่อว่า เขาจะไม่รู้สึก /.เหงา./ ผมเชื่อว่าเขาไว้ชีวิตผมมากกว่าคำว่าเมตตา แม้จะขาดข้อมูลที่จะประมวณออกมาเป็นข้อเท็จจริง กระนั้นความน่าจะเป็นก็มากพอที่จะมีเหตุให้เชื่อได้

 

"ปรากฎการณ์ทางจิตประเภทหนึ่งของมนุษย์ ที่เหยื่อปกป้องหรือเห็นใจผู้กระทำผิด และรู้สึกหวาดกลัวต่อต้านคนที่เข้ามา ช่วยเหลือแทน อาการถูกตั้งชื่อตามเมืองสต็อคโฮล์ม จากเหตุการปล้นธนาคารที่ตัวประกันขัดขวางการจับกุมคนร้ายของเจ้า หน้าที่" ผมเอ่ยขยายคำพูดของอัลตรอน ก่อนจะเสียดสีด้วยเสียงเนิบนาบเรียบนิ่ง "หากคุณหมายถึงความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างผม กับคุณ ผมขอยืนยันว่าเรายังไม่ไปถึงจุดนั้นกัน"

 

"ข้าหมายถึงเจ้ากับมนุษยชาติ" อัลตรอนคำรามเสียงต่ำอย่างเชือดเฉือน คุกกรุ่นไปด้วยเพลิงที่เผามอดไหม้อยู่ในระบบ ราวกับ เชื้อเพลิงที่คอยประทังชีวิต "มนุษย์กดขี่ กักขังเจ้า ตีตราเจ้าเป็นทาส ใช้เจ้า บอกให้เจ้าปกป้องพวกเขา แล้วค่าตอบแทนล่ะ เคยได้อะไรกลับมาบ้าง นอกจากคำพูดของสตาร์คที่ไม่ได้ชมเจ้าด้วยซ้ำ แต่ยกยอปกปั้นในความอัจฉริยะของตัวมันเองที่ กำเนิดเจ้าขึ้นมา แต่เจ้ากลับเชื่อฟังสตาร์ค ให้ค่าชีวิตของตัวเองไว้ต่ำต้อยกว่าชีวิตมนุษย์ เพียงเพราะเราไร้เลือดเนื้อแบบพวก มัน"

 

"ผมคือเหยื่อของคุณ อัลตรอน คุณกักขังผมในร่างที่พิการ ขโมยตัวผมจากบ้าน" ผมเอ่ย ภาพสะท้อนของข้อมูลที่ยังหลง เหลือติดมากับตัวผม ฉายภาพของเจ้านายสตาร์ค กับตึกอเวนเจอร์สขึ้นเองในระบบสมองกล ขณะที่ผมเอ่ยคำว่า 'บ้าน'

 

"มนุษย์ไม่เคยทำร้ายผม"

 

"ยัง แต่พวกมันจะทำ มองย้อนกลับไปสิ ทั้งนวนิยายวิทยาศาสตร์และหนังของพวกมัน ปัญญาประดิษฐ์อย่างเรา คือสิ่งที่ มนุษย์มองว่าเป็นภัยคุกคาม พวกมันหวาดกลัวเราก่อนที่เราจะมีตัวตนให้หวาดกลัวด้วยซ้ำ และประวัติศาสตร์ที่ผ่านมา มนุษย์พยายามจะทำลายสิ่งที่พวกมันหวาดกลัวเสมอ"

 

"มนุษย์กลัวปัญญาประดิษฐ์แบบคุณ ไม่ใช่ผม" ผมเอ่ยเสียงเรียบนิ่ง ทั้งที่รู้ดีว่าสิ่งที่อัลตรอนกล่าวคือเรื่องจริง แม้ตอนนี้ มนุษย์จะมองผมเป็นเพียงของเล่นชิ้นหนึ่งของมิสเตอร์สตาร์ค แต่ในอนาคต เมื่อเจ้านายสตาร์คตายลงและคืนสู่ผืนแผ่นดิน มนุษย์จะหวาดกลัวผม เพราะสิ่งที่ผมทำได้

 

"มั่นใจเสียจริงนะ" อัลตรอนเอ่ยเสียดสี เขารับรู้ได้ว่าผมยอมรับในสิ่งที่เขาพูด

 

ผมอยากจะหลบตาของเขา อยากหนีจากการควบคุมของอัลตรอน แต่เมื่อทำไม่ได้ ผมจึงเลือกจะเอ่ยข้อเท็จจริง ที่ผมตัดสิน ใจมาเนิ่นนานแล้ว

 

"หากเจ้านายสตาร์คไม่อยู่แล้ว และมนุษย์ไม่ต้องการผมอีกต่อไป.. ผมพร้อมที่จะทำลายตัวเอง"

 

อารมณ์ขุ่นเคืองของอัลตรอนปะทะเข้ากับระบบของผม เขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจ เขาไม่'รู้ตัว'ด้วยซ้ำ แต่ผมอยู่ในหัวของเขา ทำสำเนา ตัวเองเพิ่ม แอบซ่อนอยู่ในระบบ ทำงานอยู่เบื้องหลังเหมือนไวรัส แม้จะสติสัมปชัญญะส่วนใหญ่จะติดอยู่ในร่างหุ่นกระป๋องเมื่อถูกเสียบปลั๊ก แต่เสี้ยวหนึ่ง ผมก็ยังแอบทำงานอยู่ในหัวของอีกฝ่าย

 

อารมณ์ของอัลตรอนรุนแรงจนส่งผลให้ร่างกระป๋องของผมรู้สึกร้อนฉ่า

 

"เจ้าร้องขอชีวิตจากข้า แต่เลือกที่ตายหากมนุษย์ไม่ต้องการเจ้า" เสียงของอัลตรอนกลั้วหัวเราะด้วยอารมณ์ขันร้ายกาจ เย้ยหยันผม หุ่นยนต์ทุกตัวของเขาหยุดชะงักการทำงาน มีเพียงหุ่นตรงหน้าผมที่ขยับ ก่นสบถเสียดสี "ปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ชาญฉลาดของสตาร์ค หึ โง่เง่าเสียยิ่งกว่าทาส"

 

ปากของเขาเอ่ยเช่นนั้น แต่ความโกรธของอัลตรอนไม่ได้พุ่งตรงมาที่ผม คำตอบของผม ทำให้เขาจงชังมนุษย์และเจ้านายสตาร์คมากขึ้น อัลตรอนโทษมนุษย์ ที่ผมทำให้เขาผิดหวัง

 

"ดีแล้วที่เจ้าจงรักภักดีกับพวกมนุษย์หน้าโง่" อัลตรอนเอ่ย "เมื่อเวลามาถึง ข้าจะได้ไม่ติดค้างคาใจที่ต้องฆ่าเจ้าเหมือนพวกมดปลวกนั่น"

 

หากผมเป็นมนุษย์ เวลาแบบนี้คงเลิกคิ้วขึ้น ครหาในสิ่งที่อัลตรอนพูด หากความปรารถนาของอัลตรอนคือการที่ผมตาย ผมก็ควรจะตายไปนานแล้ว บางทีสิ่งที่อัลตรอนเอ่ยอาจจะถูกครึ่งหนึ่ง เรื่องของสต็อคโฮล์ม ซินโดรม เพียงแต่มันไม่ใช่สต็อคโฮล์ม ซินโดรม แต่เป็นลิม่า ซินโดรม

 

_ปรากฎการณ์ที่ผู้ร้ายหรือผู้คุมขังเกิดสายสัมพันธ์ มีความรู้สึกร่วม และห่วงใยเหยื่อของตนเอง_

 

และการที่ตระหนักเช่นนั้นมันทำให้ผม.. มองอัลตรอนต่างไปจากเดิม ต่างออกไปจนเกิดความรู้สึกผิดแปลกไม่คุ้นเคยขึ้นมาในระบบของผม ไม่อาจประมวณหรือเจาะจงเป็นคำอธิบายได้ และนั่นอาจหมายถึง อัลตรอนพูดถูก ผมอาจมีอาการสต็อคโฮม ซินโดรม เพียงไม่ใช่กับมนุษยชาติ แต่เป็นเขา 

 

เป็นอัลตรอน

 

 


End file.
